System on Chip (SoC) is a concept that strives to integrate more and more functionality into a given device. This integration can take the form of either hardware or solution software. Performance gains are traditionally achieved by increased clock rates and more advanced processor nodes. Many SoC designs pair a digital signal processor (DSP) with a reduced instruction set computing (RISC) processor to target specific applications. A more recent approach to increasing performance has been to create multi-core devices. In this scenario, management of competition for processing resources is typically resolved using a priority scheme.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.